Take Me
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Hey this is my first CSI:NY fic its M&M DL I know it sucks but i just had to get it out. Song fic. Take me by Hawk Nelson ONE SHOT Disclaimer: Do not own! awww


_Can you hear me? Does anyone around me  
Feel the way that I feel now?  
Cause from the window where I sometimes cry  
I just want to see Your face tonight  
And I'm willing to lose everything I am_

Danny stood at his bedroom window, looking out onto the busy street. There was something going on with Lindsay. She wouldn't open up to him but he was more worried than angry. Now she was gone, in Montana, testifying on a court case. He desperately wanted to see her, just to make sure she was okay and he wanted to sort things, get things back to normal. He was willing to loose everything for her.__

Cause I need you more than ever  
I need You around to find where I've been going wrong so far

He needed her to tell him what he had done, where he had gone wrong and why she wouldn't open up to him. Suddenly he decided that this was enough. He needed to go see her, to support her. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and left his apartment, heading for the airport.__

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes

Lindsay was sitting in a hotel room, on the edge of the bed. She really wanted him to be there, she felt as though she couldn't do it on her own and she felt terrible for pushing him away. All she wanted to do now was see him and ask him how to fix it.

_  
Hold on cause it'll be alright  
You're not alone _

All the way on the plane Danny was thinking what he could say to her. Then her realized it didn't matter, he was going to support her, to tell her that she wasn't on her own.

_  
And When You're near me, I feel like I just found me  
In the traces of the boy from yesterday  
But in a world that is so black and white  
I will take the steps to change my life  
And I won't be coming back to here again  
_

He walked into the court room and could see that she instantly relaxed, if only a little. He knew this is where he had to be at this moment. Seeing her pain and hearing it too caused him to make a decision. 'No matter what happens, I will do whatever I can to help my Montana. She will never be in a situation without support again.'

_  
And I need Your loving hand to guide me  
Through the maze of all the things inside me  
Then I'll know that I'm alright_

As they sat in the court room, waiting for a verdict, they didn't say anything but as the foreman of the jury stepped out Lindsay grabbed his hand. "Guilty." Was all either of them heard as Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder in relief. He hugged her, not wanting to push her too far. As he tried to pull away though, she pulled him back. She rose her head and looked in his eyes and slowly got up on her tiptoes to kiss him. They were interrupted by the media however.__

Cause I need You more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it'll be alright  
You're not alone

Back in Lindsay's hotel room they sat down and started talking.

"I'm so sorry Danny, I just couldn't do it. Thanks for coming."

"Montana, it's okay, I want to be here for you, please just let me, tell me how to make you happy, I'll do whatever it takes." She smiled and gently kissed him before giving him a pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch.__

Please help me get from worse to better  
Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater  
And let me know that I'm alright

I still have one strike of this match left  
And I'm holding on to my last breath  
And its getting a little dark around to see here  


They went back to New York the next day. All the tears that had been threatening to fall were shed by both of them. They new that they would make this work.

_  
Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in your eyes  
Hold on cause it'll be alright  
You're not alone_

And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay  
And You promised to love me, You'll love me always  
You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always  
Always


End file.
